Marilee Zal
Appearance Marilee is a female with brown wavy hair running down her front with flowers circling the top of her head. She has cat ears for no apparent reasons. Her face is a friendly expression with a bright pink blush. She wears a grayish sweater with a short black skirt, and black stockings with two white stripes at the top. Marilee's staff, the "Popsy Red" (she was not very good at making names) is a long staff with two gears, spinning around a bright red neon orb. The big darker red gear spins forward, the maroon small gear in between the bigger gear spinning in every direction. Below, there is a spiky tip on the black handle with a slightly brighter black grip, surrounding it is a maroon ring and red four-way inverted spikes which spin in place around the handle. Near both the top and the bottom of the handle, these maroon four-way curved star shapes allow for Marilee to not accidentally slide across the entire handle and dropping it. Personality Marilee is a perky and artistic roundabout girl, who finds herself spending time painting wacky patterns and spraying some cutesy things such as flowers and sometimes even animals she likes on her paintings. As the big girl in her household, she does all of the tasks she needs to do. Laundry, cooking, cleaning, and managing the house by paying the rent. She is very attached to Kim Evergreen, as she wishes to become as good of a spellcaster like her. Backstory Her birth and story is like any other ordinary girl, her parents raised her all the way until she was 16. When she got home from school on that day, everything went for a ride. "I'm home!" But the house was silent. All she heard was the echoes from her own voice bouncing throughout the room, searching for some person to bounce off of. Dead quiet. Her brother and sister wasn't even here either, so she couldn't ask them where anybody was. The house was abnormally empty, as not only the kitchen but the bedroom was missing with all of its stuff. She was confused as hell at this point, wondering where everybody has gone. For her entire life, she has been with her family. But now, they all have magically disappeared. What could this mean? All that was left was Kim Evergreen's disposed box of staffs she used in her school to learn magic; and so, she built an entirely new staff with those parts. Although herself and the staff differed very much, she grew very fond of it, hoping she could cast spells just like Kim with her staff. Nobody could explain the disappearance. Moveset Reminder: Cooldowns are after the attack has been finished. Upgrades Min - Decreases her E's cooldown. Med - Increases amount of lasers in her R. Odd - Adds to Marilee's max health. Trivia * Marilee is actually the brother of Dom (domzal07) and the sister of Kim Evergreen. She is the oldest out of the three. She is 16, while Kim Evergreen comes 2nd at 14. Dom; being the youngest child, is 11 years old. * Her last name is Zal, and so is Dom's. Kim's full name is Kim Evergreen, taking after her mother. * Marilee sets out to be the best of the family, as Kim Evergreen failed to get into DB:X as a char. Dom took Kim's place by setting her up as bait, and then taking the entry to the character roster all for himself. * Marilee used to be a cat girl version of Dom, which slowly transformed to who she is now. She originated from SlaveDash's version of PvZ (Plants vs Zombies), as a secret boss whom is activated by the creator. Her original attacks used to be dabbing which caused laser patterns to sprout out of nowhere, to make everybody wonder "what the frick is this boss" * She is not legal. Do not lewd her.